total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DerpyandDawn/Total Drama Tipeyimisowin Island - Episode 1 "I Heard You Have A Million Dollars?"
Author's Note: Yes this is based off of Nik's idea, Except it will not be around the world and also a different cast. As I did choose the contestants if you feel uncomftorble with me using you then tell me and I will replace you. (If I do not know your real name I shall be giving you a placeholder name) The Cast is: '' ''DerpyandDawn - "Don" DuncanFanTD - "Freddie" DuncanRocks123 - "Nate" Queen Courtney - "Neyeka" RandomUsername - "Neyo" LIewellyisawesome! - "Welly" Izzynoah12 - "Dalton" Marialuisa - "Maria" TylerWebkinzFan - "Tyler" VeryUnknownFan - "Jayden" Coolboy87 - "Derrick" Darules - "Larry" RiMiEg - "Richard" TDWT Planes Trains and Hot Air Mobiles - "Ariel" _______________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 1 - "I Heard You Had A Million Dollars?" A Middle Aged Man was standing infront of the camera "Hello Viewers! Chris once again here to take 14 complete freaks and try to turn them into millionares, Well atleast one of them. This may be a new season and cast but no new rules! Each episode one of these teenagers will get launched in the Garbage Chute of Shame! And NEVER come back! What tricks do I have in store this time? And how will these new contestants react to their surrondings? Find our rigt now On Total.... Drama.... TIPEYIMISOWIN ISLAND!" The screen switched to a suprisingly fancy place getting ready to land A 15 year-old male was playing with the soda machine "Ha! This is so cool! I wonder what Chris has in store for us!" Said the young boy in delight "Stop!" A slightly older female said in annoyance "You need to stop that your EMBARRASSING me! I am your older soster and I am sayintg this once This is reality TV! Not Sesame Street!" As she pulled him away from the machine The younger sibling was visually annoyed "Ugh! Can you just leave me alone!" He grumbled The older sibling was disgusted "Just be quiet! I am looking out for you Neyo" She hissed "Well I do not need your help Neyeka!" Neyo walked away Neyeka rolled her eyes and sat down in the food court looking at the mess her younger brother caused. A blonde was sitting awkwardly "Hey.... My Name is Welly! What is your name?" Welly said in a kind tone "Tyler! Salutations!" Tyler said in cheer Welly looked confused "Ugh.... What does salutations mean?" Welly said confused Tyler thought "I don't know either.... I pretty much just said it because I heard someone say it once...... Anyway what about Wells?" Said Tyler not really paying attention Welly just shrugged it off and went back to sitting "Hey Lindsay" said a girl A other boy giggled "You are so FUNNY! My name is Larry! How like are you? You are like so cool!" said Larry in awe "Hey Lindsay" repeated the girl Larry smiled "Nice name!" "You seriously can't be that stupid" said Derrick "How rude!" Larry got up in Derrick's face "If I wasn't civilized I would beat you to a pulp! With my amazing muscles!" Said Larry in a cocky tone "Spare me please." said Derrick Category:Blog posts